


Добро пожаловать в Бесстрашие!

by MirraStone



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Humor, Microfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirraStone/pseuds/MirraStone
Summary: "Дивергента" часто сравнивают с "Голодными играми". Несколько зарисовок на тему "Что было бы, если бы они оказались в одном мире". Однострочники не связаны друг с другом сюжетом.
Relationships: Four | Tobias Eaton/Tris Prior, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark





	Добро пожаловать в Бесстрашие!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014 за команду fandom Divergent Trilogy.

Беатрис поджала ноги и прыгнула в пропасть. Полет длился недолго, и совсем скоро она почувствовала удар спиной о специально натянутую на дне пропасти сетку. Повернувшись на бок, девушка увидела парня, протягивающего ей руку.

\- Добро пожаловать в Бесстрашие! Меня зовут Четыре, и я буду твоим ментором. И пусть удача всегда будет на вашей стороне!

***

\- Это – хлеб из второго дистрикта. А этот из третьего.

\- А этот откуда? – спросила Китнисс, взяв в руки небольшую буханку, лежащую отдельно от остальных.

\- Эммм, - Пит явно не знал, как объяснить девушке появление этого хлеба на столе. – Думаю, этот хлеб тебе лучше не пробовать… 

Но разве Китнисс когда-нибудь слушала других? Она была слишком упряма. 

\- Нет! Это же хлеб из Дружелюбия, Китнисс! – только это и успел выкрикнуть Пит перед тем, как девушка кинулась на него с объятиями. – Черт… Опять с дозой переборщили…

***

\- А что ты забыл в Бесстрашии, Пит? Тебе же самое место в Дружелюбии, - спросил Уилл после одной из особенно выматывающих тренировок. Пит промолчал, лишь кинул многозначительный взгляд на двух девушек за соседним столом.

\- Трис? Так ты ушел из Отречения из-за нее?! - восторженно прошептал Уилл. - Ну, это любовь!

Проходящий мимо Четыре не увидел, как Пит отрицательно покачал головой. А на следующий день один из ножей оставил на щеке Мелларка глубокий шрам, когда тот вызвался встать на место Ала.

***

\- Почему тебя зовут Четыре?

\- Потому что у меня всего четыре страха, - недовольно ответил Тобиас: он уже устал отвечать на подобные вопросы. – А тебя почему зовут Пит? – задал он свой, еще более глупый.

\- Ну, меня назвали в честь хлебобулочного изделия… - пробормотал смущенный парень.

«Да уж, у меня еще неплохое прозвище, оказывается. А у него имя – Булка».

***

Вокруг Китнисс валялись подгорелые буханки хлеба, но девушка была привязана к столбу и не могла до них дотянуться. Голод заставлял желудок сжиматься в спазмах, причиняя боль. Страх умереть от голода и не принести домой ни кусочка хлеба захватил девушку целиком. Внезапно в голове промелькнула мысль-воспоминание, как Пит вышел из своего дома и кинул ей хлеб. Вдруг он и сейчас появится, увидит ее, развяжет и накормит? Надежда осветила мысли Китнисс и заставила сердце биться спокойнее, а страх – отступить...

\- Поздравляю, Китнисс, ты успешно преодолела свой первый страх, - раздался над ухом девушки голос Четыре, и она открыла глаза. – Надеюсь, остальные ты будешь преодолевать не хуже.

«Пит – мой спаситель, он защитит меня,» - решила для себя Китнисс. Правда, в следующем страхе парень ей уже не помог, не смог спасти ее отца во время взрыва в шахте. Да и кто бы смог?

***

\- Сколько лет твоей сестре, Китнисс? Ты думаешь, афракционеры пожалеют ее, когда нападут на эрудитов?

Китнисс мрачно кивнула, слушая Трис. Она понимала, что вмешаться необходимо, но боялась, что в случае победы афракционеров ее предательство точно плохо отразится на семье. А раз разницы никакой и семья все равно в опасности, нужно решаться на более верный вариант.

\- Ладно. Я еду с вами.

Кристина улыбнулась и протянула ей красную помаду:

\- Тебе стоит распустить косу, дружелюбные не носят такие прически.

***

\- Как думаешь, что быстрее: пуля или стрела? – спросила Трис, не опуская пистолета и не отводя взгляда от лица целившейся в нее из лука девушки.

\- Пуля, - уверенно произнес Четыре, беря на мушку парня напротив. – И точно быстрее, чем нож.

Оружие из руки Пита выпало первым.

***

\- Ты не простишь меня никогда, что бы я ни говорил?

Четыре стоял рядом с кроватью находящейся в коме Прим, но не смотрел на нее. Его глаза были устремлены на Китнисс.

\- Я не делал этого. Я не знал, что произойдет взрыв…

\- Уйди, - голос ее прозвучал глухо из-за слез, но твердо. – Не хочу больше тебя видеть. Уходи отсюда.

\- Хорошо, - Тобиас отступил на шаг от кровати. – Я уезжаю обратно, в Чикаго. Надеюсь, ты будешь довольна.

«Если ты умрешь, я буду счастлива».


End file.
